Betrayal of Bonds
by Ash56
Summary: Takes place directly after You belong to me. Sasuke is on the brink. Naruto wants to save him yet Sasuke wants to break him. Will the bonds they share be enough to save them. NarSaku mostly, might have some references to NarIno.
1. Chapter 1

This story is a continuation of You Belong to Me, so if you haven't read that story you might not get what's exactly going on. I'm not saying that you can't read this as itself but you get more of the story as I will be making references. Anyway here's chapter 1, I would love some input on this chapter because I couldn't seem to figure out how to polish the first chapter, I need what I have in there but if you know of ways I can make it better let me know. All comments are appreciated except if they are just stupid and bash my story without valid reason. I don't own Naruto, but I do own the alternate universe they live in. Now on with the fic.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the blonde. He wasn't sure what to do. His parents were killed and he had no idea who did it. The only thing he knew was whoever killed his parents left a mark on his left shoulder. It was three teardrops centering all in one spot with a circle around it. The mark burned, but the shock of losing his family was worse. Then everything went black. Sasuke looked around and was surrounded by a giant white snake. It curled around him and let out a hiss. It bit down right where the mark was. Sasuke spasmed suddenly screaming in pain. Naruto held Sasuke down as the onyx haired boy thrashed about on the ground, letting out blood curdling screams while scratching at the mark on his neck. "Get it off!" Sasuke yelled.

"Teme, wake up, nothing is on you." Naruto pleaded. Sasuke's body went limp and thunder roared outside. The dark was lit up as the lightning crashed on to the ground. Naruto grabbed his phone and called the only person he thought could help.

Kakashi was asleep on the couch. He awoke to the phone ringing. He groggily grabbed the phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke is acting weird and his parents were killed. He has a weird mark on his neck and is screaming about something on him." Naruto said quickly.

"I'll be right over." Kakashi said and got off the couch grabbing a coat. He ran out the door to the Uchiha residence, hoping it wasn't as bad as Naruto had made it out to be.

Kakashi burst through the front door and ran up the stairs.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled, hoping the blonde boy could hear. Kakashi ran door to door, opening them to see if he could find his two students. He opened the door on a disturbing scene. Sasuke's parents were lying in a pool of their own blood, clutching each other. Their throats were ripped out by something. It looked sort of like they died together. Kakashi dashed to the one place that he knew Naruto would be, Sasuke's room. Kakashi knocked on the door and opened it slowly, not wanting to cause any alarm to the boys. He looked at Naruto, who was hovering over Sasuke, determined to protect him. He relaxed when he saw Naruto calm down a bit. Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and knelt down.

"Where is the mark?" Kakashi asked calmly. Naruto pointed at the crook of Sasuke's neck. Kakashi looked closely at it. He couldn't figure out what it was. All of a sudden it started to spread. Markings were covering Sasuke's body from head to toe. Sasuke's eyes slowly opened. He sat up. He had a fierce look in his eyes. He glared at Naruto.

"It's all your fault, get out now Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"Teme, do you really mean it?" Naruto asked, the sorrow showing in his eyes. Sasuke's irises turned red and three tomoe bordered it. Naruto got up and left. He knew that nothing he could do right now could snap Sasuke out of it. If Sasuke used the Sharingan, he meant what he said. Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, briefly glancing back as he passed the door frame.

Sasuke calmed down, his pupils went back to normal and the marks receded to their central point on his neck. Kakashi calmed as Sasuke looked around nervous.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked worried.

"I don't know, stay here as I go look for him." Kakashi said and stood up and walked through the door way. Sasuke was now laying in the dark once again, in the dark house that reeked of the metallic scent of blood. Sasuke weakly got up and steadied himself by holding on to the desk. His left arm felt numb, like it went to sleep but won't wake up. A searing pain went through his arm each time it moved. He clutched his left arm and slowly walked downstairs, nearly falling down the steps. He walked outside into the pouring rain and began walking in the direction of building that the mysterious person told him to come to in his dreams.

Sakura's cell phone rang as she climbed into bed. She looked on the caller I.D. She was a little surprised when it was Kakashi calling her.

"Hello?" She answered not sure if this was actually a good idea.

"Naruto's gone missing, is he there with you?" Kakashi asked.

"No, isn't he with Sasuke?" Sakura asked concerned.

"He was kicked out to an extent. Long story made short, Sasuke's parents were killed, Sasuke has an unusual mark on his neck and Naruto left and can't be found." Kakashi said. Sakura heard a knock at her window and went over and pulled back the blinds. Kakashi was steadied on the branch. She opened the window.

"What are you doing at my window." Sakura hissed.

"I was helping an old lady get home. Figured if you wanted to go search we could take my car." Kakashi whispered. Sakura grabbed her coat and gingerly stepped onto the window pane. Kakashi lifted her bridal style and jumped from the branch to the ground and set Sakura down.

"Didn't that hurt?" Sakura asked.

"It was only six feet, if it was eight feet then it would." Kakashi said and opened the door for Sakura so she could get out of the rain.

Naruto was slowly walking the streets. He was already drenched from head to toe from the rain. He would not dare of stepping onto Ino's property for fear of her dad trying to kill him for breaking her heart. He didn't feel like trying Sakura's, as that would cause more questions than he wanted to answer. So he decided to go to his father's teacher, Jiraiya's house. Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather, but he preferred to keep that a secret seeing as half the women in Konoha had a restraining order because he tried to be a peek in their windows when they were getting dressed. Granted, he failed more times than he succeeded, including when he tried with Tsunade. Naruto knocked on the door. He looked around the yard to see more frog statues than he could count. The door opened to an older man, with long hair that was sort of spiky. He had to red lines going from the far corners of both his eyes all the way down his face.

"Well if it isn't Naruto. What brings you by after so long?" Jiraiya asked.

"I need a place to crash for a while." Naruto said looking down.

"Come in and stay awhile." Jiraiya said and ushered the blonde in.

* * *

Well there's chapter 1, chapter 2 will develop a bit more so be on the lookout. R and R please. Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Thank you Light Sohma for the only review. Really makes me continue when I know people are interested. If you get confused on what's happening, the POV changes to each main character every so often. This chapter doesn't have much in the way of action because its alot of the backstory and leading into of the important stuff. So enjoy whats hear and feel free to ask questions.

* * *

Sasuke walked up to a giant warehouse. It had peeling white paint and broken out windows. He pushed open the double doors with his good arm. Shadows were all over the inside. There was a creepy man sitting in the middle of the room in a throne like chair. The man had long black hair and pale white skin that was almost gray. He had purple around his eyes and yellow irises.

"Well if it isn't Sasuke. How are you enjoying my gift?" The man asked. His voice held a rather odd tone to it.

"What gift are you talking about?" Sasuke asked calmly.

"The curse seal of heaven. The mark on your left shoulder. It allows the full physical potential of humans to be used." The man said.

"What's your name?" Sasuke asked, not caring what the curse mark was capable of causing.

"Orochimaru, my dear Sasuke." Sasuke cringed as Orochimaru said his name. Sasuke felt something go across his foot. He looked down to see a white snake slithering across the room to Orochimaru. He activated the Sharingan as a precaution because he didn't know what was going to happen. Orochimaru laughed creepily like he knew something Sasuke didn't. One second Orochimaru was sitting, and the next he was behind Sasuke. Sasuke was nervous because the Sharingan didn't register Orochimaru's movement. Sasuke felt a blow to the back of his neck and everything went back.

Naruto was sitting in a room in Jiraiya's house that reminded him of a lily pond. The carpet was a dark blue, the walls were painted a light blue, and all the furniture was green. Jiraiya was staring at Naruto waiting for him to reveal why he showed up in the middle of the night.

"What's with all the blue Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked with a tone of irritation.

"What have I told you about calling me that?" Jiraiya asked yelling at Naruto.

"Well you're the most experienced pervert in town." Naruto yelled back. Jiraiya beamed at that. Naruto shook his head in disappointment. How could this pervert be his godfather.

"So what is with all the blue Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked again.

"It's just the room. It's my relaxing room." Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Then where's the t.v.?" Naruto asked.

"The t.v. is in the bedroom." Jiraiya said.

"Where can I sleep." Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at the blonde and noticed he was exhausted.

"The guest bedroom is down the hall on the right." Jiraiya said and got up to go to his room. He decided to question the teen tomorrow. Naruto walked into the room and saw a picture laying down on its face. He looked around the room and noticed the walls were painted a light beige and the floors were hard wood. Naruto picked up the picture. His eyes started to tear up as he looked at the picture of his dad with Jiraiya. They both looked so happy. Naruto reclined on the bed and clutched the picture to his chest as tears ran down his face. Naruto fell asleep quickly from exhaustion. Jiraiya peeked into the room and saw Naruto clutching the picture. A smile spread across his face as he realized that Naruto was a spitting image of his father Minato. Jiraiya heard a knock at the door and went to answer it.

Sakura was in Kakashi's car waiting for Kakashi to signal her to come join him. She would have never guessed that Jiraiya was Naruto's godfather but she could see the resemblance in their personalities. Granted, Naruto was not nearly as perverted now as when he was younger. Sakura remembered all the times he got in trouble for trying to sneak into the girls' bathroom. Ever since he started to date Ino, his behavior got so much better. A knock at the window woke her out of her dream like trance. She looked over to see Jiraiya at the window. She rolled down the window.

"Do you want to come in?" He asked politely.

"Sure." Sakura said a little nervous. As Sakura was walking up to the door she was imagining a house that was dirty and filled with dirty magazines and other bachelor things. When she walked in the house she was quite surprised. The house was neat and organized. The door opened into a hallway. There was a kitchen on the left, the lily pond room on the right. As she continued to the end of the hall she found the dining room. There was a table set for four, three of the chairs looked barely used.

"Jiraiya, why is there four chairs?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto's parents lived with me for quite a while. When Naruto was born, they were intending to leave but they ended up being killed in the attack of the Kyuubi. The third Hokage, who's currently residing, said that I can't raise Naruto myself so I left him with the Uchiha family. It was because of Kakashi that they knew Naruto's parents. I'll leave that story to Kakashi if he wants to tell that." Jiraiya said and sat down in his normal chair. Sakura looked away as she realized how much Jiraiya cared about Naruto. She would have to ask him about some of Naruto's past.

"Sakura, we need to go." Kakashi said.

"Why?" She asked her sensei.

"It's late, tomorrow is a school day and Master Jiraiya needs to get to sleep." Kakashi said and looked at him with his one visible eye.

"Why do you call him master?" Sakura asked.

"My sensei was taught by Master Jiraiya, so I learned from Jiraiya's student. That's why I call him Master Jiraiya." Kakashi said and started walking away as he saw the pain in Jiraiya's face when his dead student was brought up. Sakura followed Kakashi after wishing Jiraiya a good night. Jiraiya locked the door after the two left and fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Sasuke woke up with a massive headache.

'What happened?' Sasuke thought. He looked around his surroundings and noticed he was in a different building. He also noticed that his arms were chained to the wall. Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke yelled. The curse mark started spreading over his body.

"Do you want to kill me." Orochimaru teased.

"I can give you more power, all you have to do is join me." Orochimaru said. Sasuke couldn't think straight. He was mad at Orochimaru for locking him up, sad at the fact he lost his parents, and all he wanted to do was get revenge on whoever caused him this pain. He remembered one thing that Itachi told him several years back when he first activated the Sharingan. If he wanted to be powerful, he would have to kill his best friend to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Let me go!" Sasuke half yelled and half demanded. Sasuke felt something wrapping around his upper arm. He looked over to see the white snake curling up and open its mouth. The snake wasn't poisonous but Sasuke still didn't want to be bit by the snake. The snake uncurled and went over to Orochimaru and climbed up to eye level. Orochimaru bid Sasuke farewell and blended back into the shadows.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2. Please and I mean please R and R. It helps me know what my readers want and then I try to incorporate it so every review counts.


End file.
